To Find a Home
by The innocent and the young
Summary: Just how I think things could go, though I know it never will. Each chapter is a different POV. There shall be parings ie. *Aray/Gendry, Jon/Dany ect.
1. 1Prologue

**A/N: Hiya! So yeah, this is going to be a version of what _could_ happen in the book sin the future, though probably wont. All those dead are still dead. (Also found on ) (Ships will happen. ie. AryaxGendry. possibly Jon/Dany) Enjoy! **

* * *

**Prologue**

The room she was led to was simple and plain, nothing to mark it as anything but a room. A simple wooden table occupied most of the space, with two chairs seated opposite each other. A large window took up most of one of the walls, overlooking the sea and ships below. There was no sound, other than her breath and the distant trickle of water.

She turned around when the great oak door behind her opened, an elderly man stepping into the room, a cloak drawn around his shoulders much too big for him.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting Your Grace. It is not always a simple task to reach this room." He said, his voice as whispery thin as his skin looked.

"It is of no concern Ser, I am glad to have had such a view to enjoy while I waited." Daenerys Targaryen said a smile on her lips as she gestured with one hand to the window.

"Indeed, it is near as beautiful as you. Though I believe you are not here to speak of the sights one can see." He put it bluntly; like a man who didn't have time to waste. _The old rarely like to waste time_, she thought.  
"You have the right of it Ser. I was told I could find help here." She said stepping towards him, the table the only thing between.

"Many can find help here, but whether or not we can help you depends upon what help you require."

"I need someone who can tell me about Westeros. Who can help me once I am there, who knows the lands even a little bit." The man was silent, looking at her, his eyes hiding his thoughts.

"There is a girl who can help you, yes. But I fear she will not join your cause without persuasion." He said after some time.

"I can pay her." Daenerys said, not missing a beat.

"It is not money she will require, no. Something you may be able to give, something you may not. I cannot say what she will ask for, but I know this, if you win her trust she will serve you loyally until she finds her way home." As he spoke he stepped closer to the table, only the meter of wood between them.

"What is her name? Where will I find her?" Dany demanded to know; if this girl agreed to help her, her plans would seem more real.

"I can tell you her name, but I cannot say it's the right one. No, if she agrees to help you and believes in your words she will tell you her name. If you would be kind enough to wait here Your Grace, I shall bring her." He didn't wait for her response, instead he turned around with more speed then she'd have thought and left the room.

_I have nothing to do but wait and hope this girl will help me._


	2. 2 Arya

******A/N: Oh wow, this is the longest thing I've written in a long time! Sorry if it's a little confusing at times, but it was a lot to fit into one chapter. But, enjoy!**

* * *

******Arya**

The sword flashed through the air, hitting the invisible targets. Even after all the years she could still see their faces in her mind, not matter how hard she tried to forget them, just kept coming back. '_I'm no one!_' she wanted to shout, over and over again, just to convince herself. '_I _have _to be no one._' She let the wooden practise sword fall to the floor with a thud as she closed her eyes tight, trying to get rid of the faces swimming in front of her eyes. Not all of them were faces of the people she hated, somewhere of the people she had lost, the people she had _left._ Before she could dwell on the past and the people in it, the door to her left opened slowly.

"There is someone who wishes to speak with you." The kindly old mad said his eyes never leaving her face.

"Who is it?" She asked, it made no difference who the person was, she didn't want to see anybody.

"Here she is known as the Mother of Dragons, though I believe you would know her better as Daenerys Targaryen, she claims to be the rightful queen of Westeros."

"Many people claim to be king and queen of Westeros. Why does she wish to speak with me?" She asked her mind already racing as it tried to sort out the possibilities. _She's the last dragon, _she thought as she remembered the rumours, _the last dragon with dragons._

"She wants your help." He said simply.

"My help? What help could I possibly offer her?"

"She needs someone who knows the lands of Westeros. Someone who knows the people. You are the only person here that can help her with that."

She stayed silent as she bent to pick up the sword where she'd let it fall. _She'd take me back._ But do I want to go back?

"What do I get for helping her?" It wasn't what she really wanted to know, it's not like there was anything this Queen could give her. She couldn't bring back the dead.

"Have you heard the latest talk from the ships child?" he asked changing the subject. She shook her head. "They say a bastard on the Wall was legitimized by a brother King. They say that two young sons thought to be dead have been spotted alive. You left believe you were alone, did you not? Now I tell you, you are not alone, nor where you ever. I cannot tell you what to do, but I would tell you this. Talk with this Queen Daenerys, there may be something she can offer you yet."

She let his words sink in. _I'm not alone. _It was a strange thought after believing to be alone for so long. _They're alive, Jon is alive. I could go home._ That was an even stranger thought. She didn't even know where home was anymore. It had once been the North, in Winterfell, but no. That was Arya Starks home. _I'm not Arya Stark. I haven't been Arya Stark in 6 years._ But why did the name, the place, make something stir inside her? Make her feel happy and full of warmth, a feeling she hadn't experienced in years.

"She is the White Room. If of course, you wish to see her." With his last words he left the room again. Leaving her by herself, with her thoughts. It would be stupid to go see her. She would never take me to the North¸ not while her fight was in the South. But yet she found herself slipping out the door and walking towards the White Room, still saying it would be stupid.

The door in front of her was bigger the most in the place and not matter how many times she pushed it open, she would always be shocked at how light it was. Daenerys Targaryen was sat at the table in the centre of the room, her back towards her and she looked out the window. When she heard to door open, her head turned to look at her.

"Yours Grace, you...wished to speak with me?" it came out sounded like a question. Letting the door shut behind her, she walked towards the Queen, bowing as she'd been taught all those years ago.

"You are from my country. From Westeros. Oh please raise." Daenerys said smiling down at the girl. She stood up straightening her back, before nodding at her slowly.

"Yes..."

"I am looking for someone to help me take back the seven kingdoms. Someone that can help me with the land, with the people. I do not know this place, not truly, and I fear I do not know who would be best to trust. Though I also fear you will also not know that. But I shall not ask more from you then to help me build a route, a...a plan for marching. Of where to go, where not to go. In return, when I take back the Iron Throne, I shall give you whatever you ask as long as it is in my power."

She spoke with such power, such surety in her voice; it was hard to doubt her. She _would _take back the Iron Throne if she could only get there and be rid of the Lanisters, though if she knew the Lanisters where her threat, she did not know.

"Unless you can return the dead, I do not think there is anything you can offer me. But...but I shall help you. I cannot promise you what I say is the truth, for I don't know the whole of the land, but if you can promise to take me home, to _give _me back my home again, I shall promise to do all in _my _ power to help you."

"May I ask, what is your name? I girl who speaks with such...authority in her voice must come from somewhere that commands authority. Where is your home?"

She didn't answer. There were many names she could give her. Arry, Weasel, Nan, Salty. But none of the where her. _Who am I now?_ She needed to give her some name, any name, but none of the fake ones seemed to fit her anymore. Faces flashed before her eyes. Her father, her mother, Robb, Jon, Sansa, Bran, Rickon and Gendry. Always with her families' faces could she find his. _Winterfell_, a voice seemed to whisper in her ear, _home. _And then she knew what name to give the Queen of Dragons.

"I am Arya Stark of Winterfell." The name fell easily from her tongue, the name she hadn't used in years, and it was the one most right. "My home is the North, the Northernmen are my people and if you wish for help Your Grace, I shall give you the help of the North, but only if you swear to give the North to the Starks."

"If you can help me win back my kingdoms and my throne, I swear I shall give your family the North again, as long as it is sworn that the North and the Iron Throne rule as one." Daenerys said a slight smile on her face, her mind already working. "We sail within the hour. In 3 days we shall be in Westeros."

"I shall meet you at the docks as soon as I have collected my things, if it pleases Your Grace." Arya said her courtesies rusty from little use. _Sansa would know the correct way to speak and act._ It was as though once she'd allowed herself to remember her name, everything else came back. _I shall find you again sister._

* * *

Arya found the ship easily enough, or in truth she found the ship_s_ easily enough. Daenerys had a how fleet of war ships, each filled with fighters and freed slaves. _The tales of her are true then, _she thought walking towards the ship clearly for the Queen. She found her in her cabin surrounded by tall men, some dark skinned, some light, all peering down at a map of Westeros.

"Another little slave you've freed, _Khaleesi?_" One asked laughing.

"I am no slave _ser. _I am Arya Stark of Winterfell, and I'm the only one here who can help you read that map." She replied. It shocked her how offend she was of being called a slave.

"Gentlemen, this is the person I went seeking today. Lady Stark here as agreed to help us, to help me." Daenerys said waving Arya forward to the table.

"Oh really? And what can this little Lady offer us other than being able to read a map? Ser Mormont can read it just as well."

"I can offer you the entire force of the North. Or what's left of it. But the North has a debt to pay the Lions, and I feel sure they will wish to pay it back with blood." Arya said, not liking the way the man kept looking at her as though she was below him. _I have more authority and land then you could ever wish to have, _she wanted to shout.

"Lady Stark, if you would like to show us where you think our best route could be."

"I'm not Lady Stark. My mother was Lady Stark and my sister, but not me." She muttered more to herself then the _Khaleesi. _None the less she stepped towards the map, following the twists and turns of the roads and rivers. Places jumped out at her, places she had been, places she'd tried to reach but never had.

"You said we would be making port in 3 days hence, I suggest we dock at Gulltown, here-" she pointed on the place just below the mountains of the Eyrie, carrying on before anyone could contradict her- "If we dock anywhere else, the Lanisters will hear about it in Kings landing straight away, here we buy some times as they send word straight to the Eyrie, where, if all reports are true, which I believe they are, my sister is ruling. If you can win the support of the Vale as well, you will gain more men. From there we go North, to the Twins, taking back any Northernmen still held there and on to Moat Cailin and rid them of any remaining Ironborn. After that, I go to Winterfell to call what's left of my father and brother's banner men and people." She paused, her finger pointing at Winterfell, to make sure they were all keeping up. "Once the Northernmen are joined, we march South and split at the Twins. Half go on the Casterly Rock and the rest on the Kings Landing. If you trap the Lion in its cage, it's not going to be able to run."

The cabin was silent when she finished speaking. Somewhere staring at her, their mouths hanging open slightly in shock while others still looked at the map lost in thought. Arya stood there awkwardly; proud of putting them all the silence but also wishing one of them would say something.

"You make me wonder if you have an eye for a battle plan as well. Much like your father, and much like your brother going by his record of never losing a battle." A man said from the next to Daenerys. He was tall, and dressed in fine armour and going by the way he spoke she knew he was from Westeros. Though it took her a while to place his face.

"_Ser_ _Barristan Selmy?_ " She asked not truly believing the form Lord Commander of the Kingsguard was _here_. He inclined his head slightly in response.

"I must ask what your thoughts are on the opposing side from Stannis Baratheon? He's not likely to yield, and with Robert leaving no true born heirs and Cersei having had all his bastards killed, and Stannis having Renly killed, he is the last Baratheon and will stake his claim on Storms end and the Throne." Barristan said his eyes not leaving Arya face, like he was judging her thoughts.

"Not all Roberts's bastards are dead. There's one left, I know him. And he won't stake a claim on the throne, hell he won't even really be interested in Storms end, but he's Roberts's son and if he was legitimized, he'd be able to claim the lands and Stannis wouldn't be able to say anything." Arya said. She wasn't sure when she'd worked it out, but suddenly it made complete sense about who Gendry's father was.

"Then so be it. I shall write the letter in mine own hands to legitimize Robert Baratheon's son. Arya, if you would be so kind as to write a letter to the Eyrie. If it is indeed your sister ruling there, it would do well for us to give her some warning of our arrival and if it is not, it will still do well for our arrival to the known there." Daenerys said, standing up from her chair and re-sitting down behind a desk.

"Yes Your Grace." Arya said bowing a little. "And if I may ask, I would like to be the one to give Gendry the letter of his legitimization."

"Certainly." She said not even looking up from the paper.

Arya took that as her sign to leave, which she took gladly. Taking sheet of parchment and something to write with, she left the cabin. The wind hit her face and the smell of the salt in the sea brought a smile to her face. She'd never been overly fond of boats, but she found herself loving this one, even if it was just because of its destination. Finding a dry spot she sat down, placing the ink next to her and parchment in front of her. _Home._ She started to write the letter.

_Dear Sansa,_

_..._


	3. 3 Sansa

******A/N: Eeeh so this one isn't _as _confusing as the last one, I hope. But enjoy anyway. Next chapter shall be...Jon!**

* * *

**Sansa**

"M'lady a raven arrived this morning."

Sansa turned around to see the young maid stood by the foot of her bed, her head bent slightly, her eyes on the floor.

"Who is this letter from?" she asked. It was a rarity that _she _i got letters. _If any one knows who I am..._ It wasn't a thought she wanted to dwell on, not now. Right now she had other things to worry about, like keeping peace in the Vale and trying to rule the Eyrie with little Lord Robert demanding everyone be made to fly when the upset him. It was trieing work.

"It does not say m'lady. It's just addressed directly to you '_To the Lady of the Eyrie' _it says." the maid said holding out said letter in her hand for Sansa. Sansa eyed it carefully. _I'm not the Lady of the Eyrie, _she wanted to say, _I'm the Lady of Winterfell. Of the North. Not here! _But she couldn't say that.

"Leave me please." she muttered, taking the letter from the girl. She watched as she left the room, making sure the door was shut before she glanced down at the letter. There didn't appear to be anything different about it, the parchment was the same as any and the ink looked as black as her own. But something about the writing jumped out at her. She _knew _the handwriting. But no. It wasn't possible, was it? In her haste to open the letter, she tore a small corner off and flacking wax fell to the fall. All of this went un-noticed as Sansa's eyes flew across the page, taking in the way the letters joined and un-joined in the scruffy hand of a girl who never enjoyed their lessons together.

_Dear Sansa, _

_I hope that this letter reaches you safely, and it is in fact you that it finds. I know I owe you a thousand explanations and apologies. I ran, I ran when I should have stayed and helped fight for our home. But I got scared. But now I'm trying to right that wrong. I'm coming home Sansa, we're going to go home. _

_By the time this letter reaches you, we should have made port in Gulltown. From there we shall make our way to the Vale. I cannot ask you for help, I know that, but I would ask you to allow Daenerys Targaryen and her army to enter. She claims to be the Queen, she's the last dragon, the Throne is hers by rights. I beg of you to listen to her, to heart what is will offer us, our family, before you make a decisions. The North will be ours, Winterfell will be ours again. They will be there within a day for this letter reaching you._

_I shall not be with them when they reach the Vale. There is someone I must find. I pray you are well, sister, and I pray we shall see each other again soon. _

_Lady,_

_Arya Stark of Winterfell_

Sansa kept re-reading it over and over again in her head, each time letting it sink in a little more. Arya was alive. She was coming back. She would be in Westeros by today. _But I wont see her yet. _She shook the thought from her mind. Just knowing she was alive was enough for her. It wasn't like she thought she was alone, she knew Jon was at the Wall and Bran was in Winterfell, overseeing the rebuild with Jon never far away should things go wrong. Though the thought of Rickon being out there, _somewhere _with only a Wildling and a direwolf to keep him face, made her uneasy. _We shall find you yet Rickon, and then we well all be together again. _

It didn't take much thought about what she would do. She would allow this Queen Daenerys and a 100 of her chosen men or women up to the castle, while the rest would stay in the Vale. She would listen to what she said, but nothing would sway her mind away from agreeing. _If Arya has decided, it must be worth reason. She would never promise to help a Queen she did not trust, _Sansa thought. She remembered her sister, small and skinny, always dressed in a boys clothes, always covered in filth, _her _little sister who she thought was dead. No, not dead, she was just scared.

_They will question as to why I'm willing to work with a dragon Queen against the Lions, _she knew. '_It is time to tell them my name._' With that thought she called her maid back in, the letter left forgotten on her bed.

"Call all the Lords of the Vale and tell them I wish to speak with them. Lord Robert is to be present as well. Have them all here read within the hour." She said, leaving no room for 'buts' in her voice. She'd learnt to speak like a Lady in charge in the time she'd been at the Eyrie, someone had to be in charge and little Lord Robert wasn't going to be making any decisions anytime soon.

"Yes m'lady." She squeak before hurrying from the room once more.

Once the girl was gone again, Sansa turned to the old wooden desk in her chamber and sat down in the hard seat. She looked down at the blank sheet in front her her, _who do I write too? _ Bran would be the first and most obvious chose of her remaining brothers, but instead she found herself writing the word 'Jon' instead. _He will know what to do better then either of us, _she thought.

_Dear Jon,_

_..._

* * *

By the time she'd finished the letter and attached it to a Raven and made her way to the High Hall, everyone was there. Their chattering ceased when the entered, her skirts trailing on the ground lightly and her shoes making the faintest of sounds. When she reached the dais on which Robert was sat, they began talking again. Demanding to know why they were summoned.

"My good Lords! I fear I have news and a confession for you, and I fear you shall not like the first anymore then the second." She said, her voice ringing around the room as the men fell to silence. "I am _not _Lord Baelish's bastard daughter. I am no ones bastard daughter at all. I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell. My lady mother was Catelyn Stark, Lady Lysa Arryns sister. I did not mean to fool or trick you into believing me to be someone else. I am sorry if I have caused any offense to you, it was for mine own protection and Lord Roberts, and everyone else in the Vale that no one knew who I was."

The hall was silent as her words sank in. Sansa stood there, her back straight and head held high, she would take what ever foul words they threw at her with pride and dignity. But no words came. No shouts. Only silence as they looked at her, some confused, others as though they were putting the pieces together. The colour of her hair, the way she spoke.

"And what is this other news you have for us, Lady Stark?" Nestor Royce asked. Sansa looked at him, trying to gauge wither he meant his words in kindness or in trickery, but he gave nothing away.

"The last living Targaryen has returned to Westeros and shall be here in a day. All those rumors and stories we heard from the Free Cities of dragons are true, and they are coming to us. She wishes to take back the Iron Throne, and I say we help her. The Lanisters have brought nothing be dispare down on me and my family and here in the Vale."

"Can we make the Dragon lady fly?" Lord Robert asked from his seat piled high with cushions.

"The Dragon Queen will already be able to fly my little cousin, her Dragons are as real as your eagles." Sansa said smiling lightly at the boy. _So young and sickly, perhaps seeing a dragon would help his health, _it was a strange thought, but a thought all the same.

"And if we refuse what you say? You may be Lady Arryns blood by sister, but you're not our Lady, if the Lord Robert agrees, we shall do as he commands." Royce said.

So they do not trust me, but nor do they hate me. Caution will be what I am giving now, and if this fails and Daenerys Targaryen loses it is me they shall blame not Lord Robert. She looked at the boy, watching as he looked from all the faces in the room, looking at her last. She smiled and nodded her head. _Chose right my little Lord Robert._

"I wish to see the dragons fly! Let them come up! Let the _fly _up!" He declared, his voice ringing throughout at the hall. _If only people heard your voice and did not see you, they would not say you are so ill. _

"So be it. We shall dine and speak with this Queen with Dragons on the morrow." Sansa said trying to hide the smile on her lips. All of a sudden the propect of leaving the Eyrie seemed real, the idea of going home and seeing Bran and Rickon and even Jon seemed more then just a dream. _Home. _So far away, but it had never seemed so close.


	4. 4 Jon

**A/N: Hiya! So yeah, this is going to be a version of what _could_ happen in the book sin the future, though probably wont. All those dead are still dead. (Also found on ) (Ships will happen. ie. AryaxGendry. possibly Jon/Dany) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jon**

The fire was dying in the grate when Jon entered his chambers. The cold air that always surrounded the Wall didn't bother him as much anymore, it felt more like an old friend, but that didn't stop the shiver running through his body. He made his way to the desk, still not use to calling it _his_desk even after all these years. He took the letter out of his pocket, laying it down in front of him, just looking at the words on the front. _'Lord Commander of the Wall_'. The thing that confused him was where it had come from, no one in the Eyrie knew him, why would they send him a letter? _Unless…unless the rumours are true._Could it be from Sansa?

_Dead Jon, _

_I understand this letter may come to you as a bit of a shock, with all things considered. I know I should have written sooner, should have found some way of tell you I was okay, but I just felt it was safer for me and for everyone if Bran and you didn't know. If you haven't guessed by now, I'm in the Eyrie, acted as the Lady of the Eyrie really. But I'm writing to you now because Arya has come home. And she's brought the force of Daenerys Targaryen with her and has promised all the help she can offer to get the Dragon Queen on the throne. _

_I am not the Lady of Winterfell right now, though by rights we both know I am. But you are the Lord till Bran is of age, so I ask you to call the banner when we reach Winterfell. I ask you to help us, the help Daenerys to take back the Throne and destroy what remains of the Lanisters. The North should pay back blood with blood. I do not know why I'm writing you, Jon Snow, or perhaps I should write Jon Stark, and not Bran. But I believe you will help and you shall no what to do. If I am wrong, well it will not be the first time. _

_I hope you are well Jon, I truly do, you are the only older brother i have left and no matter how I have treated you in the past, I hope you know I do love you as I love the others. I shall send a raven when we are close to Winterfell. _

_Sansa Stark. _

He looked at the name signed at the bottom dumbfounded. There was no doubting her elegant scrawl, he'd seen it enough times when she'd spent hours practicing it, claiming she needed to know for when she became a true _lady_. It took a few seconds for his little sisters words to reach his brain _'Arya has come home…' Home. _

Jon thought back to the last time he'd seen Arya. She'd been so little, only 9 years old and had to jump up to hug him, a sword in her hand, he'd laughed and told her to put it down. Arya. His little sister. _She won't be so little anymore, _he thought, _she'll be a woman grown. Six and ten. And we never got to see her become one._He tried to picture her, taller, less lanky, with a thinner face and hips that made a good place for her hands to rest, but every time he tried to imagine her grown up, she always merged back into the little girl he'd last seen.

Where was home now? For him, home had been the Wall for so many years, but Winterfell still held a small part of his heart. The Winterfell he'd left; not found again. Not the burnt out shell of a once great castle. But Winterfell was still Bran's home, was still the _Stark _home and would be for as long as a Stark lived, so it was his home still in ways he didn't understand. _Bran, _he thought, _does he know Arya's back? That Sansa is in the Vale?_ His mind was full of all these thoughts, thoughts of his lost and scattered siblings, that he barely noticed when Sam walked into the chamber.

"Lord Commander? Jon?" he asked his voice hesitant to break Jon's thoughtful look.

"Sam? What is it?" Jon asked, looking at the boy, his mind only half focusing on his words.

"There...there is um... a man says there are dragons in Westeros. That _dragons _are coming to take back what is there's and a new war will start over it. But that's not right, is it? If another war starts...what will we do here? We need all the help we can get! A new war will mean fewer men!"

"This man speaks the truth, though how he has learnt of it so quick, I do not know. There are dragons back in Westeros, Sam. Daenerys Targaryen, the _last_Targaryen has come to take back her Throne. She has brought my sister home as well. Sam, I must ride for Winterfell on the 'morrow. I must see Bran and tell him of this news. The banner men will have to be called, the Lions will fight the dragons and the wolves intend to be a part of it too." Jon said rising from his chair flexing the finger on his sword hand out of old habit.

"You are sure? You mean...you mean to ride off the war as well? But you cannot! You are the Lord Commander of the Wall before the Lord of Winterfell. You are needed here as well as there." Sam said. _He's grown bolder over the years, _Jon noticed, it made him want to smile.

"Sam, I do not intend to go to war. I mean to ride to Winterfell to tell Bran of this news, to call the banners for him and then hand command over to him or Sansa or Arya. I know where my priorities lie, and though I wish to kill everyone who had a hand in destroying my home and family, I know I cannot. But that does not mean I cannot see the reaming people and see that they _crush _the lions to dust." His voice has risen as he spoke, suppressed emotion he didn't know he had trying to fight free.

"I shall tell someone in the stable to have a horse ready for you for first light. Is there anything you need, ser?" Sam asked, suddenly becoming a steward instead of a friend.

"No, that will be all."

"I shall leave you to your thoughts then." Sam shuffled towards the door after giving Jon a polite nod.

"Sam, wait! I know you were only speaking out in concern, I am sorry if I have spoken harshly. But you would do the same would you not, if it was your family? You would wish to see them again, to help them in any way you could, would you not?" He asked, wanting, _needing _to know he was no alone in his way of thinking on this.

"If my family would allow me to help them, yes, I would do everything and anything I could, while still sticking to my vows. I understand Jon, we all do. You are our Lord Commander, but you are also a Stark. Family is important, the Starks have always been good to the Watch, and we all know that. If we could all help you, I'm sure we would. I know _I _would." Sam said his words, smiled at Jon and then left the chamber again.

_When did he start to know me better then I know me? _Jon thought. He remembered the first day he'd met Sam, he'd seemed such a _craven _but as it turned out, he was possibly the bravest of them all. He was the one who could be relied on when things seemed the worst. _A stubborn carven, if anything. _

"Soon Sansa and Arya will be back too, perhaps we'll even manage to find Rickon soon. What you say Ghost? Time to find that lost pack of ours?" Jon asked quietly to the snow white direwolf lying in front of the fire. Ghost lifted his head to look at him, making no sound, but his eyes seemed to brighten at the sound of 'pack'. He misses them as much as I.

* * *

By the time of first light, Jon was up and breaking his fast on bread and oats. He'd dressed in black, the simple colours of the nights watch, but fasten his cloak about his shoulders with a direwolf pin Bran had given him that last time he'd seen him. _You are Lord Commander, but also Lord of Winterfell for a time. _It was a thought that never seemed to leave him. He'd once wanted to be a Lord, to rule over lands and people, he'd never thought he'd get the honour twice, both for different sorts of lands and people. Ghost padded softly beside him as he made his way towards the stable to saddle his horse.

"You'll see Summer soon, and perhaps Nymeria and Shagydog." He said quietly. It was a small hope he was holding on to, that when this Dragon Queen and his sister marched North with their army, they'd bring two direwolves with them and the youngest Stark in tow. _Where are you Rickon?_

Sam was waiting outside the stable, Jon's month held by the reins, looking awkward as he held a pile of books under the other arm as well. _He spends more time reading then any man I've ever known, _Jon thought with a fond smile.

"You didn't have to come see me off Sam. I would have found the way myself." He said a smile on his face.

"Oh I know. I just well... I just wanted to say farewell and give you these. You said your brother was a loss of what to do when he wasn't giving orders, and well I thought these books might interest him." Sam said shyly.

"Thank you, Sam. I'm sure he'll be grateful for something to do." He took the books from Sam and put them in the bag attached to his horse. "Now I must be off, I want to reach Winterfell as soon as I can and the sooner I start the better." Jon mounted the horse, taking the reins from Sam.

"Farewell Jon, I mean Lord Commander. We shall send word if you are needed." Sam said, always so unsure of what to call him at times like this. _I am Jon Snow, not Lord Commander, _he wanted to tell his friend, but time was short and he needed to leave.

"I shall send a Raven when I reach Winterfell and another when I intend to return. Farewell Sam!" With his goodbye said, he urged the horse into motion. Soon he was outside the low walls of Castle Black and on the Kings Road heading South. _I shall be at Winterfell in two days at the least. Three if I rest more. _He could sense Ghost running beside him. _Home, Ghost. We're going home! _He wanted to shout. _Home. _


	5. 5 Gendry

**A/N: Hiya! So yeah, this is going to be a version of what _could_ happen in the book sin the future, though probably wont. All those dead are still dead. (Also found on tumblr) AND here starts the Arya x Gendry**

* * *

**Gendry**

He bent over the anvil again, throwing his hammer down on to the metal over and over. The air in the forge was warm and sticky, sweat trailing down his back, his chest, his arms. But he didn't seem to notice, there was too much on his mind to notice heat and sweat and pain. Sometimes when his mind was clouded, full of thoughts of her, of the past, of what he _should _have done and what he _did _do, he'd escape to the forge. To the heat and sweat and pain and lose himself in a piece of metal, hammering it till there was nothing but a lethal weapon. Gendry would tell himself it was only a matter of time before he forgot, before all memories of _that _night left him, of her face. Small and childish, with eyes that had seen too much for such young age.

'_You need to forget about her. You need to remember who you are and who she was. Even if she hadn't been lost, you'd have never been together. To bloody highborn.'_ it was his own words echoing in his head as the hammer fell down again. How many times had he told himself that? How many times had he ignored his own words? '_You stupid bull-head boy._ '_Her _voice still rang in his ears; _her _voice still told him how stupid he was.

"She's gone! She's dead! Just forget about her!" he shouted to no one. His words echoing around the empty forge, nothing but the metal and fires to hear his pain, his sorrow, his lost hope for that little she-wolf he'd once known. It wasn't like he knew her that well anyway, so why was he so attached? So...so angry at being left by her and angry at himself for letting her go? Sometimes, when everything got too much in the Inn for him, he'd pick up his hammer and take out what he'd been working on for 2 years. It was never perfect, never right. There was always something wrong with it. He was making it for _her. _Ever since he'd turned up, brought to them by Lem and Tom, he'd been thinking more and more. Not knowing what was right anymore. And she'd been in his mind more. It was like she was haunting him from where ever she was.

They heard to rumours about Bran Stark in the North, turning up and reclaiming Winterfell with the help of their bastard brother Jon Snow who'd been legitimized by King Robb before he was murdered. _They're fixing it, making it right again_ he kept saying, _and when it's done, you can go home. All of you can go home. _ The Starks of Winterfell. He could laugh at the thought of them, each one had found their way into his heart and he'd never even met half of them. '_You're not Northern man.' _Jayne had said to him. '_Aye, I'm not. But all the Northern men I've met known what honour and family is better than any Southern one so far. Though I'm happy to be proved wrong.'_

His eyes didn't help. They were so like hers, he was so like her in the way he ran wild when given the chance, the way he preferred the cold to the warm. But he was more of the North then she, he knew, he was wild as the North and wherever he went, the wolf followed. The Stark and direwolf. The wolf had tried to bite his arm off when he'd first arrived, but had stopped to sniff him. No one could understand what had happened, but instead of biting, he'd nudged his arm and moved on. The boy had trusted Gendry more then, anyone the direwolf trusted, he trusted and vice versa. Gendry wasn't sure why he was so protective of him. Mayhap it was because he'd failed his sister and he just wanted to make amends. But inside he knew, even if he'd never have known Arya like he had, he'd still want to protect him.

He barley heard the sound of a horse riding up to the forge, barley heard the sound of footsteps coming up behind him, but he did, however, hear the strangled cry come from behind him as the direwolf leapt up from where he'd been sleeping. Gendry turned around, the sword he'd been hammering in his hand, just in time to see the direwolf jump on the intruder.


	6. 6 Sansa

******A/N: Hiya! So yeah, this is going to be a version of what _could_ happen in the book sin the future, though probably wont. All those dead are still dead. (Also found on tumblr) Sorry if I don't 'portray' Dany right, I'm not used to writing about her. Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sansa**

She moved down the steps carefully, her skirts trailing behind her. She'd never moved this fast through the castle before, but she'd never had much reason to till today. _They were here_. By the time she reached the High Hall she was out of breath and could feel the redness in her cheeks, taking a few seconds to compose herself, she let out a shaky breath before plastering a smile on her face, her mind full of the courtesies fit for the new found Queen. Walking into the room, Sansa took her time to take in the men the woman had chosen to bring with her. Her eyes were drawn the to the men of darker skin, to the ones with strange hair, but in the end she looked more closely at the woman herself. Silver-blonde hair was hanging down her back, braided just right to keep it from falling everywhere, her hair matched her fair skin, purple eyes shine bright as they took in Sansa. _She has the look of a leader, _Sansa though suddenly, and it was true. Daenerys Targaryen _was _ a queen just from how she looked, and there was no doubt in Sansa's mind she would prove herself more so when she spoke.

She wasn't however given chance to even open her mouth before Sansa gasped. Behind all the men, Dragon and Eyrie, and the young Queen, hovering outside the balcony, wings spread to keep it in the air as the creature Sansa had only ever dreamed of seeing. It was grander in scale then anything she'd ever seen before in her life, bigger then any animal, perhaps bigger then any _castle_. _No, that's stupid, it can't be _that _big. _It took several seconds of her to realizes she was staring at the dragon, a slight blush crept up her cheeks as she turned to Daenerys Targaryen, sinking to her knees before her.

"I- Your Grace, I welcome you to the Eyrie on behalf of Lord Robert Arryn and the other noble Lords of the Vale. I am sorry to have kept you waiting for so long." She said said, using her best lady-like voice, keeping her eyes on the floor like she was taught.

"I thank you for allowing me and my _khalasar _entry. Your sister, Arya, she sends her regards and says that she shall see you in a week, should the gods permit it. Oh and do please stand." Daenerys said, a smile across of her face and making her look more beautiful then she had done. Sansa rose to her feet slowly, flattening any creases in her dress with her hands.

"It is our honour to receive the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, as it is our honour to help you win them back. I know Arya asked that I listen to what you have to say, but the Lanisters are the reason my family is no longer whole, and Stannis Baratheon has never done anything to help me. I shall still listen if you wish me too, but I am already won to your side, I trust in whatever Arya has agreed too, she would not promise anything without thought." she said the words she'd spent hours rehearsing. Inside she just wanted to shout _'Give me revenge and you can have the whole of the Vale! I do no care. I just wish to return home and see my siblings.'_ It wasn't much to ask for was it? To go _home_? That was what this Queen was doing, was it not? Trying to win back _her _home? So why shouldn't she wish for the same thing.

'_There must always be a Stark in Winterfell.'_ Ned's voice came back to her then, how many times had she heard him say that to Robb or Bran or even Jon Snow? '_Bran is there father, but that is not enough, is it? We must all go home before Winterfell is ours again.'_

Daenerys smiles at Sansa, her eyes glowing with something she couldn't understand, was it fondness or just the site of more power? Years had made the oldest Stark weary of people out after power, but something about the way this Queen of Dragons looked didn't make her so worried.

"You trust your sister greatly, even though you have not seen her for near 5 years?" she asked.

"She is my sister, Your Grace, I would trust her with my life even if I hadn't seen her for _50 _years." Sansa replied and she knew it was true. Arya was her sister, no matter how much they use to fight or say they hated each other. They were sisters, and as long as the same blood flowed through them, they would do what they could to protect each other.

"She has promised me the power of the North. Every Northern man that can be found and is able to hold a sword or bow, and in return, I promised her the Starks would hold the North, but only if the North and the South could rule as one with two leaders. It is a long shot and at times may not work, I understand this, but the North will only follow a Stark, of that much I am sure and I do not wish to wage was on the North." By now Daenerys was standing only two steps way from Sansa, speaking only to her. _She's asking if I agree, if I am willing to abide her laws, _Sansa realised.

"The North will fight for you m'lady. We all wish for revenge, for _blood _for what the Lanisters and Frey's and Bolton's did. It is not light thing to kill a King, I am sure you know, and the North remembers Your Grace, the North always remembers."

Sansa's words seem to strike the Queen, like she suddenly realised just how much the Starks had lost and just how much they were willing to do to see the Lanisters gone. And she was both pleased and saddened by it. A family so broken and separated, but yet still working as one in the same mind.

"If you would like, I can swear allegiance to you and your house. I am still classes as the Lady of Winterfell till my brother Bran is of age and of course married." Sansa said.

"No, no that shall not be nessercery. You have allowed us to enter the Vale, have promised us men and I do not doubt you mean to stick to your word. I thank you Sansa Stark."

"There is nothing to thank. I am sure you have had along and tiering journey, if you would wish to rest I can have people show you to your chambers. Though I um...I am not sure of where we can put your dragon. I don't believe we have a bed chamber big enough, now a window or door to allow him in."Sansa said, a smile in her voice. It suddenly all seemed to surreal. A dragon was just outside, plain for all the see, and there she stood, talking of it as though it was an every day convocation.

"Oh do not worry, Drogo will find a place to sleep till the 'morrow, as will my other dragons. But I would wish to take you up on the offer of resting." Daenerys said laughing.

_She will make a good Queen, _Sansa thought suddenly as she watched the last Targreyen leave, smiling and talking to the women she had brought up with her, the men around her smiled as well, she noticed. _They would all die for her without thought, they love her. She is a true Queen. _She doesn't know how long she was stood there for, but when one of the maids comes to ask if you is okay, Sansa is crying silently. _I was to be Queen once, _she wanted to tell the girl, _I was to be loved like her, but my prince was a demon hidden by beauty. Now I am just a Lady lost from home. _But she couldn't say that. So instead she simple replied

"I am fine, if you could inform the cook that a grand meal is to prepared for this evening and ask Queen Daenerys if she would be so kind to sup with me and Lord Robert."

_I am not lost, merely paused. I shall be home soon. _


	7. 7 Arya

******A/N: Hiya! So yeah, this is going to be a version of what _could_ happen in the book sin the future, though probably wont. All those dead are still dead. (Also found on tumblr) This did not go as planned, but somehow it's better and more fun! Enjoy, review, do what you do. **

* * *

**Arya**

Before she could even open her mouth to speak, the wolf was on her, a small strangled cry escaped from her lips as its great paws rested on her shoulders and her back hit the ground. She let out a soft moan as the sudden connection with stone shot up her back. Her eyes were on the wolf though, steady and hard, daring it to make a move. His coat was think and black as the night sky, just like it had been when she's last seem him, though admittedly bigger, the fur was still long, still living up to his namesake and his eyes still shone a bright green, always wondering who to trust, like his owner. She shifted a little as his head came closer to hers, sniffing at her hair, her neck, his eyes grew with wonder. _He remembers me. Or my scent at least,_ she thought, a sigh of relief on her lips until _his _voice called out in the heat of the forge.

"Shaggydog, to me."

It was silent for a few seconds as the wolf continued to stare down at her. For a second she thought he was going stay, which considering the amount of pain shooting through her shoulder, wouldn't be a good thing. But then he lifted his head and lifted first one paw and then the other from her shoulder and padded away to the where the voice had come from. Arya pushed herself up with her hands, wincing at the pain but gritting her teeth, it could be worse.

"Are you okay Miss? I'm sorry, he's not normally like that, I think you jus-"He stopped talking mid sentence as he took in the person he was talking to. She knew she had changed, knew she was slightly taller, her girl like figure gone and a small woman's left in its place, but she could see it in his eyes he recognised her. Arya swallowed, suddenly feeling conscious of the fact that she was still on the floor, his eyes never left her face as she stood up.

"Arya?" He asked slowly, like testing the name on his tongue.

She nodded slowly, looking him over. He'd grown into what little of a boy's body he had once had, his shoulders broader, more defined. She could see the muscles in his chest where the smoke and dust had stuck to him, the sweat giving him an odd shine. His hair still fell into his eyes, she noticed, still the same eyes looking back at her like they had so many years ago. _He's a man grown; _she thought suddenly, _he's handsome too. _ Wait, did she just think that? This was the boy, no man, she corrected herself, this was the man that had left her for a brotherhood of outlaws, she only came to find him because he was the last Baratheon that could be relied on to help. That was the only reason she was there, wasn't it?

"Hello Gendry." She said calmly as she could, with her heart beating franticly. '_Shut up!_' she wanted to shout at it, and a blush starting on her face. _It's the heat, _she thought stubbornly.

"Are you – I mean- you're alive!" he said, his voice a mix of happiness and slight anger.

"Yes stupid. What did you think I was? A ghost?" She spat out anger in her voice at his blind stupidness. _'Stupid bull headed boy. Always so slow and stupid!' "_Why have you got Shaggydog? What have you done to Rickon?" At first the site of the direwolf had brought slight hope and joy to her, but then a second wave of thoughts had set in. '_Just because they have the wolf doesn't mean they have him_'

"What? No I..." he stopped, taking a step towards her, a flash of anger in his eyes. "I thought you were _dead! _You ran off and the next thing we hear is that the Hound has you and you're spotted near the Twins during the Red Wedding. We- everyone-_I _though you were dead. You sent no word, no nothing to tell us otherwise. And then we get word that you're married to Roose Bolton's bastard and that's when I had to admit you must be dead because there was no way in seven hells that you would marry _him._ So come in here and think I'm not going to be shocked or fucking angry because you're meant to be _dead."_

His words felt like a slap across the face to her, making her wince back with his last word '_dead'_. _I'm meant to be dead, but yet I'm not._ Arya wasn't sure what she was meant to say to him, all her words had escaped her, leaving her looking like a fish out of water as she opened and closed her mouth. Of all the ways she'd pictured this happening, of walking up to him, shocked words but then happiness. Of running and hugs and words spoken that would make them both laugh. Never had she pictured it like this, him shouting at her, logic and truth supporting his every word and her stood like a lost wolf in the summer. She knew he was right, but yet she couldn't bring herself to admit it to him. _You stupid stubborn Stark, _she thought to herself.

"I- that's not fair! I didn't know where you were by the time I escaped from the Hound. I though all my family was dead! What did you expect me to do? Run around the whole of Westeros hoping that you would find me? You were going to leave me anyway! What would care if I was dead!" Arya knew the second her words left her mouth they were the wrong was, but it was too late. _No, this is all wrong. We're meant to be friends, I'm meant to take you North with me because you want to come._

Gendry was silent as he looked at her, his eyes showing his anger, his hand curled tight around the hilt of the sword showed how much. If Arya looked closely, she could swear she could see steam raising from him, _but no, that's just the heat of the forge, _she thought. For several seconds he said nothing, just looked at her though those blue eyes she'd once trust with her life- _still _trusted with her life, even if he didn't know it. When he started speaking, his voice wasn't loud and full of heat like she'd expected it, it was low and cold, full of bent up anger and hatred.

"I would never have left you. Not till you were safe with people who would look after you. But you never gave me the chance. _You_ left _me, _Arya. You walked out that night and I looked for you. But I couldn't find you anywhere. _You_ left, not me. And you knew not all your family was dead. You _knew _ your sister was alive, your bastard brother at the wall. You _knew _you weren't alone. I never expected you to try to find me, but I didn't expect you to run when it looked bad. But now I see all you've ever done _is _ run away when things turned bad." his words cut through her, everything he said was true, and she knew it. She had left him, she had run away, all she ever did was run.

"Gendry I-" but he didn't let her finish. Placing the sword down the and anvil with such force the sounded echoed around the forge.

"Your brother's in the Inn. Tom and Lem found him wandering around the Riverlands with the wolf and Osha, a wildling, so they brought them both here. Thinking that it would be best to keep the little prince safe. If you would follow me, I'll take you to him, m'lady." Gendry's voice was cool and without emotion, but still his eyes burned and suddenly Arya realised that it wasn't just her own family she'd hurt by running, she'd hurt her only friend as well. _I can't lose him._

Gendry led her out of the forge and along a short dirt path to the inn. It wasn't a big place, with more windows then she could count and a single door at the front that looked as if it had been knocked down more then once. There were no horse's tired up at the front save for Arya's. Several times she tried to talk to him again, but each time she opened her mouth, no words came out. The sealed letter in her pocket from Daenerys seemed to have doubled in weight since she'd dismounted. _How do I convince him to come with me now, when he wont even look at me? _The walk was short and in a matter of minuets they were at the door, but it seemed like hours to Arya. _He hates me, _she reaslied as she stepped around him to enter the run down building. People have hated me before, so why does it hurt this much now?

* * *

Rickon came running down the stairs once Gendry had shouted his name and the second Arya saw him she had to step back a little. It had been 6 years since she'd last seen her youngest brother, the last time he'd been no more then a baby, clinging to her leg and laughing when he didn't understand. The boy that stood in front of her now was no baby, was no small child. _He is nine, _she remembered suddenly. He was tall, near as tall as she'd been at two and ten, his frame was small and skinny like she had been, but his hair was wild, stopping just short of his shoulders, his eyes, grey eyes of the Starks, of winter, looked her over, searching her face.

"Rickon?" She asked slowly, his name coming easily to her, but the boy before her didn't seem to fit the name anymore. '_They say he's as wild as the North that one, a real cannibal._' she'd over heard someone say on her journey to the Inn. And they were half right, he does look wild, but I can still see the Rickon I left in there too.

"Arya?" he sounded as lost and confused as she felt. All the speed and joy he'd had rushing into the room was gone and in it's place was small and lost nine year old boy. Arya nodded at him, a small smile gracing her lips. The first true smile she'd allowed in years, small as it might be, it was a start.

"You've gotten bigger. Nearly a man grown now." She said, the tone of her voice stranger even to her ears. It was kind and soft, like how she'd heard her mother talk to her when she was younger. Rickon looked at her a while longer, his eyes going from shocked to angry to the smallest hint of love. He flung his arms around her neck, toes touching the ground. Arya's arms went around his back, holding him close, not wanting to let him go. If she did, she might lose him again.

"I thought you were dead!" he said loudly into her shoulder.

"I thought you were too." she said back, her voice quieter, just wanting to keep the moment as it was. When he let go, she looked him over again, this time looking to see where the war had changed him.

"Are you okay? Not hurt? What happened? How are you here?" She hadn't meant to ask so many questions, but once she'd opened her mouth to ask one, the other followed suit.

"I'm fine. After Winterfell was burnt, Bran and Hordor when North to find the three eyed crow with the Reeds and he told me and Osha to go South, to find somewhere safe. We were just walking around, sometimes we'd stop in small villages and help them for a few weeks, we never went near any Lords, just in case. And then, about a year ago we ran into Lem and Tom somewhere in the Riverlands, and I don't know how they knew me, but they did and then they brought us here. Gendry's been teaching me to how to make swords and how to fight! And Shaggydog like him." Rickon said, looking up and Gendry as he talked about him. "He says he knows you, that you helped each other years ago."

"Arya nodded, not sure what to say in relation to her and Gendry and the past anymore. "We did know each other, yes. If you've been here a while, why didn't you go back North when you heard that Bran was alive?" She asked.

"Because we couldn't. The Ironbron still block the passage North and even if we got there, Bran would just send me away again, to keep me safe."

They spent several hours talking, shearing stories and little bits of information. Arya told him about the plan to march North, about Daenerys and her Dragons and how they would take their home back. That seemed to make him happy. When Rickon left, saying he was off the sleep, Arya stayed where she was. Sat in the common room of the Inn her back to the dying fire.

"Suppose you'll be wanting a room m'lady." Gendry said, standing next her a few feet away. His voice was still cold, not warmth, not even for her.

"Don't call me that. And yes, I would like one, I can pay." She said, hating the way he kept calling her _'m'lady'_ even when he knew she hated it.

"I'll have one prepared for you, m'lady." he said, walking away from her without a smile or a goodbye. The fact there was no laughter in his voice when he called her it hurt. _He truly hate me for leaving, for running when I could have stayed. Oh Gendry, I wish I could say I'm sorry, I wish you could forgive me and laugh and smile like you use to when I told you to shut up, _she thought. But she knew it was pointless, the stubborn side of her wouldn't allow her to give up, to admit she was wrong, and she hated her self for it.


	8. 8 Bran

**************A/N: Hiya! So yeah, this is going to be a version of what _could_ happen in the book sin the future, though probably wont. All those dead are still dead. (Also found on ) This took a while because well, I just didn't know how to Write Bran. I got a little emotional towards the end as well. Confession: I'm still on a Feast for Crows so I don't know what happens to Bran or Meera or anything beyond the Wall. Okay! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bran**

The first thing he heard upon waking was Hodor repeating his name over and over again, quietly, softly and loudly all at once. He opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to wake up, to have to face another long and boring day of being carried around like a child to oversee the rebuilding. Not that he wasn't happy to be home, to have Winterfell back, because he was. But the memories of the castle brought with it and the sudden _emptiness _didn't make him love the place as much as he once had. The few that had survived had returned, bending their knee to him and swearing loyalty, to help rebuild and protect till such a time it wasn't needed anymore. _Whenever that is, I hope I am still not so alone. _

Sometimes Bran would find himself wondering where his little brother, Rickon was, if he was still with Osha, still alive, still even in Westeros. Sometimes he'd regret his decision of sending him off while he went South with the Reeds, then he would remember all he'd faced and swear to himself he would explain it to Rickon one day. _One day when you are home again. _Jon was in his mind often as well, the one sibling he knew the whereabouts of, the one who was protecting him as best he could from the Wall. Jon had been the one to find him, Hodor and the Reeds, the one to bring him home, to ensure his safety. His bastard brother Jon. Bran never truly realised how much he loved and had missed Jon till he'd left again.

With his lord father dead and Robb as well, Bran knew he was the Lord of Winterfell by name, but not by right till he was of age. Again, it was Jon who was taking the right, but still Jon never did more than Bran himself would have. _We are both as cautious as the other. _It had been three moons turn since Jon's last visit, he reflected as he looked at the letter in front of him.

_Bran, _

_I ride for Winterfell on the 'morrow, there is important matters we must discuss. When I arrive the banners must be called and a counsel held. A dragon rides North and with it our sisters. _

_Jon. _

It was short and to the point. _'...and with it our sisters'_ he read again, mulling the words over in his brain. There was no doubt in his mind Jon meant Sansa and Arya. Though how he knew was a question, and..._Arya is meant to be dead and Sansa lost. How can they be alive and coming home? _Bran spent several minuets considered everything, many emotions rushed through him all at once he wasn't quite sure how he felt. He settled on joy mingled with slight excitement. _They were coming home, with a _dragon! At five and ten, Bran decide it was okay to still be excited over dragons. He was still thinking about what was coming up the Kingsroad when there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." He said in his best Lords commanding voice, he'd been practising with Meera Reed.

It was however, Meera who entered the room. Her brown hair was fastened at the back and the ivy green dress one of the woman has put her in matches her eyes, making them stand out. Bran catches himself staring at her and quickly shakes his head, trying to regain his Lord like composure.

"What can I help you with Meera?" He asks.

"That Maester said there had been a Raven with a letter from Jon Snow. Is there news from the Wall or one of the other reaming kings?"

"No, it has nothing to with kings, more to with dragons and lost sisters." Bran said, holding the letter out for Meera to look at. He knew it was a strange set up, that he shouldn't be letting her know such things, but after all they had been through, Bran felt that there was no one better to help him then Meera, she did seem to know what she was doing after all.

"Dragons?" she asked, looking up at Bran from the letter, like she expected him to know. Bran only shrugged his shoulders. "There are rumours' of dragons across the Narrow Sea, of a Targaryen princess taking the lands and banishing slavery as she goes. They say she has dragons, three of them. By now, large enough to at least eat a knight."

"I have heard these tales too, I did not even consider them to be true, but now...If the dragons Jon speaks of are indeed true dragons and a Targaryen, and they are marching here...then I can only hope they bring my sisters back on good terms and not to start another war." Bran muttered not wanting to think of the alternative. The North could not cope with a war against dragons, not while it was still so hell bent on the Lions.

_The Lions must die before dragons will even cross their paths. _There was no doubt in his mind that is Bran called the banners the men would come and fight, but it would not be true. Many men died for Robb and many had sworn to do the same for him, but he would not send them off to die in a battle he could not even fight in.

"The North will always follow a Stark, Bran, you told me that yourself. No matter what happens, wither they are coming on good terms or for war, the North will fight for you as they did your brother. The North is hournable and true, should you call them, they will come." Meera said, sometimes he thought she could read his mind, but other times he thought his thought were just clear on his face.

"Tell the cook to prepare something extra nice and hot for tonight, Jon will be here before night fall and he'll want something hot." He said, smiling at the girl. Meera smiled back, a toothy smile that made him laugh

"As my lord commands." She said before walking out, the smile still on her face.

Bran went back to his thinking, a smile still on his face as he considered all that would happen shortly. Winterfell was near finished, the great keep all but done and the outer buildings nearing finishing. _The people will come back, the men of the North will come and I'll be expected to rule a castle. _Brandon Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Prince of the North. _Is this how you felt Robb? When men put a crown on your head and called you King? I wish you were here, this was meant for you, not me. _A lump rose in his throat as he remembered Robb as he's last seen him, young and strong, looking like no one would pull him down. But yet he'd fallen, and now he was gone too. Just like father, just like mother, and he wasn't coming back. _You were the only one who I got to say goodbye to Robb, you said you'd come home, that you'd all come home. But you never did..._


	9. 9 Gendry

**************A/N: Hiya! So yeah, this is going to be a version of what _could_ happen in the book sin the future, though probably wont. All those dead are still dead. (Also found on ) Ooo look! More Arya & Gendry! I just can't keep away from them! I promise, they will work things out eventually! Enjoy, review, do what you do.**

* * *

**Gendry**

The sun wasn't even up when he rose from his bed, sweat trickling down his bare back and eyes searching the room for something, anything. But of course he found nothing. There was nothing in the room that was really _his. _He'd been at the Inn for nearly 4 years and still he couldn't bring himself to fill the room with things of his own, he couldn't even place things in the forge. In truth this was because he never planned on staying, he'd planned to leave as soon as he could, but once Rickon was found, he felt he had to stay, for _her. _Bloody Arya Stark. He stayed to watch out for _her _little brother. _How have all the fucking Starks got to me when I only know two? _It was a question he'd asked himself many times, but had no answer to. There was just something about the way their grey eyes looked at him, a mix of Tully, Stark and Winter, and he was hell bent to protect them. To serve them even when they didn't want to be served.

Deep down, he knew he was being too hard on Arya, that he should be happy she was back, was _alive, _and he was. Oh he was so happy. After years of thinking she was dead, to see her _alive, _living and breathing, it was like some dream come true. But then she'd spoken and there was anger in _her _voice. _What did she have to be angry about? She was the one who ran, while I was stuck here looking after _her _little_ brother. '_You would have done it anyway, even if you didn't know her, you would have looked after him.'_ He knew the voice was right. _Fucking Starks. _

Sighing, he stood up from the old bed, nudging the blanket back on with his foot before picking up the same pair of breeches he'd worn yesterday and putting them on. He stretched his body out, the muscles in his arms pulling and sending a funny sensation up his body. His bare feet padded softly towards the door and out on to the empty hall, there was no one awake at this time, there never was. Walking down the stairs, he walked on the edges, careful to miss out the steps he knew to creak. There was a dull glow coming from the common room, the remains of a fire that still hadn't died out. Gendry would have carried on walking, straight out the door and down to the forge had he not noticed the small, nearly invisible shift in one of the chairs near the fire. He didn't need to even check who it was; no one was ever up at this time.

"Have you even gone to bed m'lady?" he asked. Part of him knew he shouldn't have. That he should have just kept on walking to the forge as he'd planned, but the part of him that still cared, which was a huge part of him, spoke out.

Arya's head appeared around the back of the chair, the fire behind her head, making her seem to glow. Her eyes were wide and for the first time since she's arrived he could see everything. All her hurt, all her longing, all her solitude, everything about her. Gendry flinched inwardly. _I'm part of the pain, _he thought.

"What's it to you if I sleep or not? And don't call me that!" she grumbled out, returning her face towards the fire. He could have walked away then, carried on down to the forge and forget this happened. But he couldn't help but notice that small sound of hurt in her voice. '_She's only seven and ten, and has just come home; don't be such a prick Gendry.'_ He hated the voice that popped into his head so much, but yet he listened all the same and took up the seat next to hers, but still facing her.

"As you're staying in the inn I partly own, I think it is part of my job to check why a guest is not sleeping. Is it the room? I can always get you another one." He said, leaving out the 'm'lady', not wanting to push it too far.

"It's not the room that's the problem." She said shaking her head a little. Gendry waited for her to carry on, but instead she changed the subject. "I came to find you for a reason you know. I have a letter for you, from Daenerys Targaryen. She's come to take back the Iron Throne, and she will. She'll take it back no matter what it takes, no lion can stop a dragon, and she's got three." She was still looking into the fire as she spoke, like her mind was full of wonder at seeing a dragon killing each and every lion.

"What letter would this Queen have for me? The last Queen that sent a letter asking for me, they wanted me dead." He said remembering the Gold Cloaks all those years ago on their journey to the Wall. _What would have happened if we got there? _

"I wouldn't let her do anything to hurt you." She said it so quietly; Gendry wondered if he's imagined her speaking. But all too soon she carried on. "She's legitimized you as Robert Baratheon's eldest true born hair. She wishes for you to claim the Stormlands and Storms End, as they are yours by birth right now. It will also mean Stannis has no right to the Throne, as it would pass to you."

Gendry was silent. _Robert Baratheon is my father._ He couldn't lie and say he'd never thought of it, whenever someone old who knew the dead King would see him they would always mention his looks, and it would explain why _two _of the king's hands had been to see him. _Robert Baratheon is my father. _ She wants me to take the Stormlands for her, but doesn't expect me to want the throne.

"And should I want the Iron Throne? As you said, it would be mine by rights." He said, as if to prove a point. But Arya merely laughed, not in a mean way, more of a knowing way. _She knows me to well still, but yet I barely know her, _he thought.

"You and I both know you would rather spend all day in a forge then ruling some land, never mind seven kingdoms."

"True. So, say I do agree to this, to take the Stormlands, what do I get from it? Because you and I both know lands mean nothing to me." Gendry said, looking at her, waiting for her to look at him.

"Whatever you wish. You shall be a lord, permitted to do as you please. All Daenerys wants is the Iron Throne and the seven kingdoms which belong to her. Bend the knee and agree to her terms and she will permit you what you want." Arya said her eyes still in the fire. Not leaving it for a second.

"And what did you promise her Arya?" It was the first time he's said her name and not m'lady since she'd first arrived, and she caught it too. Her eyes turned away from the fire too look at him. They were still grey like an oncoming storm, but now he saw the hint of steel, the North seeping into them. Stark eyes, he decided, even Rickon's eyes, lighter then hers held the North.

"I promised her the force of the North would fight for her, if she promised that when she wins, the North would be for the Starks again. That we'd work as one unit, but split. The North shouldn't be for the Southerners. The Wall, yes, but not the North."

"You've planned another war." Gendry said bluntly.

"We are still at war, it has not gone anywhere." Arya counted.

"I suppose not." He mused looking at her. Really looking at her for the first time. She was a woman grown now, not a little girl anymore, she'd seen more than most men, but hid it bette. He was still angry at her, still annoyed that she thought she could turn up and everything would be alright again, but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. _If I become a Lord, I could marry her. It wouldn't be improper then, _he reasoned. He had to shake his head to rid it of those thought. '_You're mad at her stupid, not in love with her.'_ Clearing his throat, he looked her in the eyes.

"I'll agree then. I'll say I am Lord Gendry Baratheon, King Roberts's son, and claim the Stormlands in his name and hers. But only, and _only, _if you allow me to go North with you. I should like to see it at least once before I'm stuck down at Storms End for the rest of my life." He said it, a small smile tugging at his lips. He didn't know what he expected her reaction to be, but it wasn't for her to smile as she did. A true smile, which spread across her face, it was like the smile she'd given Rickon that afternoon.

"You are more than welcome to come North. I...I was hoping you would. For the sake of the future Queen." She said, covering her true meaning, though Gendry thought he caught it.

"May I ask what the plan is? Once we are North and the Northerns are summoned."

"We march South, take the Twins, release any reaming Northern men still there. Then half march onto the Casterly Rock the rest down to Kings Landing." She replied smoothly, like she'd rehearsed it over and over again.

"And when do we leave to meet the Dragon Queen, m'lady?" he asked a smile on his face.

"At first light and stop calling me that!" to emphasise her point she threw one of the small and under stuffed cushions from the chair at him.

"As m'lady commands." He laughed.

At some time around dawn Arya went up to wake Rickon and Osha, while Gendry gathered some food, ready 4 horses and said goodbye. By the time Arya, Rickon and Osha came out everything was ready and the sun was beginning to enter the sky fully. As they rode, Gendry considered everything that could happen and thought about the people he was with and would soon join. He was still angry at Arya, and would be for some time, he decided, but at the same time, he would do anything in his power to protect her. Because he'd learnt long ago that that was what he was good at, and he'd only learnt it by losing her.


	10. 10 Jon

**********************A/N: Hiya! So yeah, this is going to be a version of what _could_ happen in the book sin the future, though probably wont. All those dead are still dead. (Also found on ) Have some Jon & Bran interaction. Look! Two more Starks together, we're getting there. Also, this isn't overly good, but eh. Best I could do. 'Kay, enjoy, review, do what you do.**

* * *

**Jon**

By the time the tops of the Winterfell walls appeared in the distance, the sun heading down and only a few hours of daylight was left to them. Jon rode as fast as he dared, not wanting to push the horse more then was fair, but still, the longing to be back within Winterfells walls was strong. The gates were open as he rode through, four men in amour with a direwolf's head on their shields stood on either side. They nodded at him as he passed through, but didn't slow, as he rode towards the rebuilt stables, he took in all the changes that had been made since his last visit. Many of the outer buildings where finished, the stable being one of them. Smoke was coming from the forge, the scent of bread filled the air from the kitchen and dogs' barking was heard from the kennels. As he dismounted, Ghost appeared at his side, silent as always.

"Suppose we go find our brothers now..." he murmured to the wolf. As he began walking towards the castle doors some of the men turned to look at him, some in recognition, some to step back from Ghost. It was almost enough to make him smile. _They live with a direwolf and yet they are still afraid of Ghost. _Jon was lost in thought when Meera stepped out in front of him, caring his path to the door. She was in her usual get up, breeches and a borrowed tunic.

"He's not in the castle." She said simply.

"Then where is he?"

"In the Gods wood, come on." She said, not waiting for him answer she began to walk back the way he'd come. Ghost followed after her, pausing briefly to look back at him. Jon sighed before following after the girl. He was grateful for her staying at Winterfell and helping Bran, but that didn't mean she didn't anger him. _It's as though she just expects and no one ever denies._ He was no better though, he was following her was he not? They entered the Gods wood and walked to the heart tree, still standing in its place as it had done for thousands of years. No fire or sea could move it. _It is as much a part of Winterfell as the Starks are. _

"Bran..." Jon said seeing the boy sat against the tree. His eyes looking into one of the pools nearby. Summer lifted her head the moment she caught scent of Ghost. Both direwolves looked at each other, a slight fondness in their eyes. Ghost padded over the nearest pool to take a drink, Summer lay her head back down again.

"Jon, you're here quicker than I thought." He said turning his head to look at him, a smile on his lips, though there was still trouble in his eyes.

"I rode as fast as I could. There is much to discuss." Jon replied, moving closer to his brother and sitting down opposite him. Meera did the same, though sitting next to Bran.

"I called the banners. Any of them who can, will come. Some are still held at the Twins though, Greatjon Umber being one of them. They say every time a ransom is made, the Umbers ask for a higher price, and the Greatjon laughs in his cell. That's been going on for years now and will carry on for a while." Bran said. Jon looked him over. He was still young at five-and-ten, but he's seen as much as himself, if not more. The loss of his legs had meant his upper body was more defined, making his arms stronger then Jon's.

"Aye, the Umbers will prolong it as long as they can. I'd like to see the look on old Frey's face; I'd like it even more if it wasn't attached to the rest of his body." Jon said with a hollow laugh. _His head won't be on his body much longer, I can promise you that Robb. _Sometimes he thought like that, made a promise to Robb or his father, because if he made a promise to them, he had to fulfil it. And this was a promise every Stark breathing wished to fulfil.

"As would I." Bran said. "Do you know anything about this Dragon Queen? Or if she'll bring Sansa as well as Arya? When will they be here? What do we do?" All his questions came at once, and for a moment Jon was reminded that Bran was still young and wasn't use to be Lord of Winterfell or a Prince of the North.

"I know as much as you. That she is the last known Targaryen; she has three dragons, an army, and has come to take the Iron Throne back. And Arya agreed to help her. Dragons and Wolves don't get along, history has shown that, but they can work together better and live together, where Wolves and Lions cannot. We fight Bran. You call the banners and chose someone to lead them into battle. You plan with the Queen and you agree on a peaceful future with her. The lions are burnt and the wolves and their men return home."

"She means to start another war then." He said hesitantly.

"The war has gone nowhere Bran; it is still being fought just not in the North. They think we are gone and hiding, but the North remembers. Winter is Coming, and we shall take it to them."

"He's right Bran, I had a raven from the father just last week and he says there are still men fighting each other on our land. They have no order or rule, but still they fight because that is all they were told to do. Jon is right, the war is still there, and it is time for the North to re-enter, but this time they shall win." Meera spoke up from the place next to Bran. Her words seemed to reach him, and he listened.

"How long are you staying for?" Bran asked, looking at Jon again.

"For as long as I am needed, as soon as a plan is made and a leader is chosen I shall have to return to the Wall. You shall have to go with the men, and Sansa and Arya too I expect." Jon said, a picture to seeing Arya and Sansa again filled his head and sent a shock of joy through him.

"You won't come with us?" Brans voice betrayed his disappointment. Jon reached a hand across to pat him on the knee. "I can't feel that you know."

"Shit. Of course you can't. I'm sorry Bran, and I...I can't come with you either. I must go back to the Wall, that's where I belong and am needed. Plus, I shall be close enough to defend Winterfell is the call arises." Jon said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I suppose you're right." They were all silent for a while then, before Bran said "I miss them Jon. Not just Arya and Sansa and Rickon, but...mother and father and Robb as well. Robb swore he's come back, he _promised _but he never did. Sometime I think... every time a Stark goes North, they never return. If I go North and Sansa and Arya as well, how long do you think we'll be away? Will we ever come back?"

"You shall come back Bran. You'll come back, all of you will, because no lion can win against a dragon, and there are three dragons and three wolves against three lions. Robb would have returned, but he was cheated out of life where he should have lives. Sometimes the gods are cruel Bran, when you think this cannot be done, you remember how Robb and father and your lady mother died, and you fight on. The next time we are here, we shall all be here. Sansa, Arya, Rickon, you and I. All of us home again. I swear to you."


End file.
